


Sh(f)uck!

by You_are_perfect



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Best Friends, Drabble, In which WCKD didnt happen and no flare and everybody live, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the difference between fuck and shuck, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sh(f)uck!

Bored.

Thomas was super bored now.

Right now, he was lounging himself on his bed. His roommate are a.k.a his best friend, Minho, was already out for some practice. He already finished most of his work and no jobs to do now. Having no idea to fill up his free time, Thomas just stared to the ceiling with nothing in his head.

He did not realize how long did he stare to the dusty ceiling (they need to clean up the room before it got more messy than now) until he heard the door opened. Minho with his sweaty shirt and panting breath was throwing his stuff onto the floor and quickly slumped himself onto the bed. He did not care how smelly he was not, he just glad that he could be on the bed now.

"Dude, get a bath now!" Thomas demanded his best friend before he threw his pillow to his best friend. Friend or not, he did not want their room smelt like a sweaty armpit of a man. It was horrible for his nostril to endure with.

Minho did not even replied, instead he just took Thomas's pillow and threw it back to the owner without lifting his head. He muffled something incomprehensible, but Thomas could not even make a word from it. 

Thomas groaned a little with his attitude. Minho can be a little bit childish, especially when it come to time like this. Too lazy to do anything, Thomas just let him on the bed.

After a moment of silent, Thomas suddenly asked "Minho, can you say the word 'Fuck'?"

Well, that was enough to gain Minho's attention.

"Why the shuck are you asking me that?" Minho lifted his head and started to lean to the headboard. He was no longer tired after he received a weird question from Thomas.

"I'm just curious. You never swear from what I remember. So I was wondering if I can hear you say that word," Thomas explained his reason. Most of the kids around their age always cursed and used the swear word, but Minho never did. The closest thing he ever said was 'shuck'. Which is, to Thomas's opinion, was not even a swear word.

"Can we do this another time?" Minho tried to avoid this situation.

"Aww, c'mon Minho!" Thomas pouted like a child. He jumped from his bed and went to Minho's, shaking the Asian's shoulder more than once while saying his request repeatedly. Minho wanted to ignore him, but he was getting annoyed with Thomas.

"Okay, okay! Just let me go!" Minho stopped Thomas and pulled off his best friend's hand from his shoulder. Maybe it just his imagination, but he pretty sure that Thomas's eyes was sparkling right now. It was a little bit creepy to him.

Minho took a deep breath first. For some reason, he was really nervous right now. Why should he felt like that? It was just a swear word. Once he said it, then Thomas can ignore him for all he know.

Thomas just sat at the edge of the bed while waiting for Minho to swear in front of him. From his view, Minho seemed twitchy and kept fumbling his word. He also avert his gaze to somewhere else instead of Thomas. This was odd, Minho always confident and brave. Too see him like this was unusual to him.

"F-- F-- Fu--" Minho stuttered until suddenly "Shuck, I can't said that word!". Minho quickly covered his face with both of his hand. He was too embarrassed to face Thomas right now. Blush was creeping to his face without him realizing it.

It took a moment for Thomas to comprehend this, until he asked"You're telling me, that you can't swear? Why?"

"It was too vulgar for me" Minho squeaked. He felt like a child when he told Thomas the real reason why he never swear. Suddenly, he heard Thomas's giggle not far from him. Pulling back his hand and glaring to Thomas, that young boy finally stopped his giggle. But he still had that playful smirk on his face.

"You must be think I'm weird, right?"

"Nope, I think that you are cute" Thomas teased him and pulled Minho's cheek. In return, Minho threw his pillow straight to Thomas's face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing fanfic for these two. I did watched and read some part of Maze Runner. And I really liked Minho most. And I have HC that Minho afraid to swear because he always said shuck, which Linda equivalent to swearing ( I think). Oh, I also shipped Thominho!


End file.
